1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to computer system and a power management method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With continual enhancement in performance of high-end laptop computers, power consumption of a CPU and a graphics processing unit (GPU) is also remarkably increased. Conventionally, to avoid a power supply in providing insufficient power to a system load, a rated power provided by the power supply is frequently augmented. Such method, although being capable of preventing a power shutdown of a system load resulted by insufficient power, also leads to increased costs due to an excessive design of the power supply as the system load does not at all times operate at a full load.